Limp Ice
by Frog-kun
Summary: Matsumoto wants to show Hitsugaya a nice time. But can she break the cold shell? A oneshot of lemony goodness. Collab fic with The MB.


This is a collaboration fic written by **Frog-kun **and **The MB**. Read it and weep.

**Limp Ice**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was determined to make the most of his rare and brief reclusion from Shinigami work. Today was the closest thing to a 'lazy Sunday afternoon' that Hitsugaya was going to get, and he preferred to enjoy it on his own terms – alone, if possible.

Unfortunately, that wasn't to be.

Matsumoto came unannounced into his room. Hitsugaya, who had been lying on his bed literally doing nothing, was annoyed at the invasion of his privacy.

"Matsumoto, is something the matter?" he asked, not moving from his position from the bed at all.

It occurred to him at once that something was wrong with Matsumoto that day. Her cheeks were flushed and the way she was looking at him unnerved him. It was like she was undressing him with her eyes.

She said nothing, though. She simply sat on the end of Hitsugaya's bed and spread her legs to make herself more comfortable.

Hitsugaya could see her panties.

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya growled and sat up. "Get off my bed."

"Hitsu-taichou, it's hot in here," Matsumoto complained. She pulled at her garments and started to undress right in front of Hitsugaya's eyes.

"Would you mind not doing that here?" he said to her irritably.

Naked from waist up, Matsumoto leaned back and spread her legs even more. She thrust her heavy breasts forward. Her breasts flopped in the air in such an arousing way that any man would fall in love.

"Geez, put your clothes back on!" Hitsugaya snapped.

Matsumoto crawled towards him.

"My pussy's so wet," she whispered huskily. Then she moaned. Her hands moved to play with her own nipples, bouncing them up and down. "Please touch me."

Before Hitsugaya could retreat, Matsumoto reached her hand forward and started undoing his pants. He was so non-plussed that when his pants came down, all he could really say was, "What the _hell _are you doing now?!"

"I'm giving you a titty fuck." And that indeed was what she was doing.

While Matsumoto's giant, white, soft and absolutely luxurious breasts were indeed wonderful and absolutely titillating, Hitsugaya failed to be aroused by any of this. Even the friction of her rock hard nipples against his penis wasn't enough to make him stiff. He was more annoyed than anything.

"You've got better things to be doing than this, Matsumoto," he lectured her after the titty fucking stopped and she contented herself with sucking his limp dick. "What... _happened_?"

She groaned, letting her soft lips massage Hitsugaya's limp, small cock. However, if she planned to arouse him, she had a hard thing coming to her. And that hard thing was not his penis. She bobbed her head up and down, going slow at first, then really fast. Her strawberry blond hair shook with each duck of her head and while any man would be turned on by this, it wasn't working.

Hitsugaya stared at her coldly, not amused by her antics at all. "Matsumoto, get off my bed NOW!" he yelled, quite mad with all of this. His cold glare didn't faze at all when she removed her mouth from his still limp dick, despite it feeling pretty good, he didn't understand what she was doing, at all!

But before Hitsugaya could make a move, a bare foot moved over his small body and settled on the bed, while Matsumoto adjusted her position. She lifted herself up in a way that gave Hitsugaya a really good look at her round, soft ass, her giant breasts still firm despite gravity's hold. Yet, he didn't even get a stiff. He was just annoying by her dawdling. "Matsumoto, stop making an exhibition of yourself and do something worth your time!"

"But Hitsu-taicho, I thought you'd like this!" she said in a pleading voice, and Hitsugaya shook his head, his limp dick covered in saliva and yet, despite all her primary seduction tactics, it still wasn't big!

"No, now go away, and put your clothes back on! I haven't got the time for this!" he told her coldly. What a douche. Matsumoto, with a big frown on her face pried herself onto the bed, getting her clothes back on. She gave him one last puppy eye look, but it wouldn't work on the icy Captain. "The puppy eyes won't work. Leave me in peace."

With a sigh, Matsumoto did so, not saying a word. Why was Matsumoto like this? Well, we have our old friend, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, here to explain!

"Matsumoto here has been influenced by an experiment I put on her!" Mayuri was in a room with a billboard, while his 'daughter' Nemu began to draw, because why do it when you have a complete slave to do it for you? "It's called 'Horny Drugs' and I managed to get it into her, by kidnapping her and injecting it into her! Now she's driven by mass hormones in her system!" he widely grinned, enjoying what carnage he had currently caused.

_Back in Hitsugaya's room..._

"That's it!" Hitsugaya said exasperatedly. "I've had enough of this." He decided then and there to solve things the old-fashioned shounen way – namely, beat up Mayuri and get a cure off him. Hitsugaya had no way of knowing that, really, the simplest solution was just to stick his thingy into Matsumoto's thingy and perform a few pelvic thrusts.

"Stay here!" Hitsugaya said to Matsumoto sternly. "It's for your own good." As he left, he glanced backwards at Matsumoto. She seemed pretty dejected and the lust was still in her eyes. She'd disgrace herself if she was out in public, Hitsugaya thought.

No sooner was Hitsugaya gone did Matsumoto snap to attention. She wasn't stupid. She knew she wouldn't get any if she was alone. Well, she could finger herself, but then that would involve no penis. She liked penises.

There was only one way to obtain her heart's desire. She had to... _break out_. Matsumoto's eyes blazed with fierce determination. She managed her task by blowing a hole through the wall.

Matsumoto stumbled out onto the road in a daze. She looked around desperately. All she could think of was satisfying her lust. Her eyes latched onto the first thing she could see. A man slowly walking into view.

It was El Chado, King of Hell!

She walked over to him, bowed and knelt before him.

Chad drank in the beauty of Matsumoto, his hard eyes gazing and scanning her voluptuous figure, her giant breasts and her beauty. He couldn't wait to have her on the bed, ravishing her full lips and thrusting into her sweet, sweet pussy, and while she laid her head on his muscular, manly chest, his lips parted to say two words, in a deep, monotonous voice that would make any woman in the vicinity orgasm.

"Let's fuck."

With that, he scooped Matsumoto up into a bridal position, and carried her off into his own private room. Being the King of Hell, Chado got what he wanted, and he dumped the horny, sexy Shinigami down onto the King of Hell sized bed. He took off his clothes, something that would make any mere woman orgasm from seeing his manliness up close and personal, and smiled as he prepared to mount her.

Matsumoto moaned over all the attention she was getting from Chado, and moved her fingers down his ribs, her manicured nails gleaming from simply touching him. The naked Chad made Matsumoto nearly orgasm over how damn sexy he was, and she stared at him, icy blue eyes meeting brown.

"El Chado…" she said huskily, "have me anyway you like…."

He stared, and looked at Matsumoto, "I intend that to happen," he said coldly, yet it turned Matsumoto on.

The King of Hell stared at this beauty, and a strong, manly hand moved to one of her gleaming, white breasts. His tanned hand (from many years in Hell) placed itself on it, and squeezed, but Chado was in no mood for foreplay. He wanted raw, dirty stuff, and wanted to treat Matsumoto like a woman at the same time. And since he was the King of Hell, who said he couldn't do both?

Matsumoto groaned feeling Chado's manly hand, and she nearly orgasmed as well over this. Chado was a man's man, no doubt about that. She watched when he then got his dick – which was very large and very long, especially compared to the tininess that is Hitsugaya's dick - out, and he gently moved it in between her gorgeous breasts. Matsumoto spread them apart so Chado could get his thick manliness in there, then squeezed.

Chado grunted in pleasure, and looked at Matsumoto, giving her a silent nod. She then gave him the best titty fuck a King of Hell could ask for, bouncing up and down, her breasts rubbing against his erect cock. This was amazing!

After a few minutes of this, Chado had enough. His large, throbbing penis spurted cum all over Matsumoto's face, and she lapped it all up like a dog.

"You're still hard," she moaned, and Chado let out a deep, manly grunt in response. Matsumoto kissed Chado deeply and he kissed her back, thrusting his tongue down her throat with urgent need.

No man completed her like El Chado! Matsumoto was beginning to realise the King of Hell's manly charm that captured and enthralled countless women. Chado mounted over her, and the only things Matsumoto could say were standard hentai lines.

"Oooooh, this feels so... umph! So good!"

"Ugaaaaah! Your dick is filling every part of me!"

Chado thrust his dick with expert skill. When he did Matsumoto from behind, she not only felt his dick, she also felt his balls slapping her on her buttocks.

It was all so very, very pleasurable. Matsumoto could feel her orgasm coming. Her insides coiled up tightly and she could feel herself going to further heights with each thrust. Until finally, she was there...

Heaven.

Chado enjoyed himself too and sent some hot semen into Matsumoto's body at the climax. After sleeping in each other's embrace, El Chado left Matsumoto so that he could spend more nights with plenty of other hot chicks. (Don't worry, no women became pregnant because of this fic. Even we're not that troll.)

_Back with Hitsugaya…_

He had done it. He had defeated Mayuri in combat, showcasing an ability he had never used before, just in time to counter Mayuri's own attacks. With a cure in hand, Hitsugaya continued his search for Matsumoto, "Matsumoto...Matsumoto!" he shouted, waving the vial containing the cure in his hand. Served him right for being a douche. By that time, Chado had gotten all the horniness out of Matsumoto's system through sheer pleasure.

Meanwhile, Gin looked out at the scene before, having witnessed the whole chain of events. His permanent foxy grin was on his face, and he only had one thing to say.

"I lol'ed. Hard."


End file.
